


Венец творения

by vernusya



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aardvarks, Best Friends, Christmas, Creation, Drama, Drinking, Fire, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Platypuses, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Protective Crowley, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Zoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya
Summary: Похоже было на то, что Кроули просто нравятся эти зверюшки. Немудрено, что после походов в зоопарк с нянюшкой в альбоме Уорлока появлялись изображения Братца Трубкозуба и Сестрицы Игуаны. Тогда он как-то не придавал этому большого значения, но если они и с Уорлоком всегда здесь зависали, то неудивительно.И всё-таки, почему трубкозуб?
Kudos: 19





	Венец творения

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается памяти трубкозуба Миши из Лондонского зоопарка. В этом фанфике с тобой всё будет хорошо.
> 
> В процессе написания меня настигла проблема Джеральда Даррела, но наоборот: это должен был быть фанфик про Азирафэля, Кроули и немножко про трубкозуба. Но потом эти животные проникли туда и заполонили всё, и мне не хватило духу их выкинуть.
> 
> Таймлайн после действия книги / сериала. Не так уж важно, в каком именно году мир был спасён, верно?
> 
> В отношениях выбрано "Other" потому что я не знаю, как это охарактеризовать. Секса нет, если вы об этом, а любовь была и в каноне. :) Для самых нервных поставила "пре-слэш".
> 
> Цитаты из Шекспира даны по переводу Щепкиной-Куперник.
> 
> Благодарности:  
> Терри, Нилу и создателям сериала за всё.
> 
> Всевы… Эволю… Кому-то! – за всех созданий, больших и малых.
> 
> Лане – за то, что терпит мое падение в фандом и за бесценные комментарии об архангелах и насекомых. И за сайд-стори про Сандальфона: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8783689
> 
> И ничего бы не было без картинки с Кроули-трубкозубом: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D_M8W8XUIAAUzAI.jpg

23.12.2017, Лондон, Англия

Предпраздничная пора для ангела и демона всегда была наполнена суетой. Азирафэль создавал рождественскую атмосферу, раздавал благословения, направлял и поддерживал. Кроули создавал очереди за дешёвыми сувенирами, раздавал идиотские советы по части подарков, направлял поздравительные открытки по неверным адресам и поддерживал все самые нелепые маркетинговые кампании. В этом плане Неслучившийся Апокалипсис ничего особо не изменил, поэтому ближе к кануну Рождества оба как всегда порядком устали.

Так что вечером пятницы Азирафэль решил сделать перерыв. Пусть люди носятся как угорелые в последние дни перед Рождеством, а эфирная сущность может и отдохнуть немного, раз уж всё равно теперь работает на этом… Как же это называется — люди придумали столько новых слов в последнее время! — фрилаве? Фрилансе!

Словом, стоило отдохнуть, и желательно в компании сущности оккультной, если, конечно, Кроули не против? Может быть в парк? Зимой там потрясающе красиво, а ещё продают глинтвейн!

Кроули был не против. Но, во-первых, предложил пойти прогуляться ночью («Что есссссли нам ограбить банк, ангел? Масса веселья! Не смотри на меня так, это шутка. Сплошная морока на самом деле».) А, во-вторых, решительно отверг Сент-Джеймс и предложил свой вариант. Несколько неожиданный.

В последний раз Азирафэль был в Лондонском зоопарке в 1826-м, когда он только открылся, и остался разочарован. Все эти клетки и вонь произвели на него тягостное впечатление. Но без Кроули было так скучно, что он не брезговал никакими развлечениями, даже как-то посетил опиумные курильни под предлогом раздачи благодати несчастным. Там ему тоже не понравилось.

Впрочем, демон убедил его, что за два столетия в деле содержания животных многое изменилось, и даже продемонстрировал на смартфоне пару фото вполне довольных жизнью лемуров. А когда Азирафэль уточнил, почему идти нужно именно ночью, мрачно зашипел себе под нос и сообщил, что только в это время «там пусссто и нет этих толп орущих детей!»  
— Тебе же всегда нравились дети, дорогой мой? — удивился он.  
— Не тогда, когда их сссстолько! — огрызнулся в ответ Кроули, и тема была исчерпана.

Так и вышло, что в ночь на двадцать третье декабря не слишком трезвые ангел и демон незаметно проскользнули в ворота восхитительно безлюдного зоопарка.

***

Сперва Азирафэль подумал, что они пойдут к рептилиям. Навестить, так сказать, родню. Или к приматам, предположил он, когда Кроули пошел в противоположную от «Дома рептилий» сторону. Да, это имело смысл. С тех пор, как Кроули проснулся в конце девятнадцатого века и ознакомился с теорией Дарвина (первым делом он отчитался в Аду, представив себя идейным вдохновителем концепции), он не уставал развлекаться, тролля её сторонников. Больше всего он любил рассматривать эволюционные схемы, бормоча что-то вроде «Вот это… Произошло от вот этого?! Они сссерьёзно? Никогда бы не подумал!» Иногда он пририсовывал дополнительные стрелочки, внося смятение в умы школьников.

Но Кроули решительно свернул к «Кафе Приключений», вихрем пронесся мимо коз, лам и ослов и намертво застрял у вольера с трубкозубами. Он чуть опустил очки, и Азирафэль, за тысячи лет научившийся неплохо разбираться в оттенках эмоций демона, неожиданно распознал в его взгляде то, что он обычно классифицировал как умиление. Кроули редко так на кого-то смотрел, но ангелу этот взгляд был определенно знаком.

— Привет, Кийо! — заворковал демон и Азирафэль понял, что он здесь не в первый раз. Хотя бы потому, что табличка с именами трубкозубов висела на противоположной стене, и вряд ли Кроули прочитал её затылком. На табличке значилось, что второго трубкозуба — точнее вторую — зовут Миша. Имя заставило ангела улыбнуться, представив архангела Михаила в этом забавном образе.

Что навело его на мысль. За столько тысяч лет воспоминания поистрепались, но если приложить определенные усилия, он мог вспомнить почти что угодно и в подробностях. Просто некоторые вещи предпочитал забыть. Но сейчас ему на ум пришла не одна из таких вещей, а их первая встреча с Кроули в Риме и собственный дурацкий вопрос «Всё ещё демон?»

«Кем мне ещё быть, трубкозубом?» — огрызнулся тогда Кроули, и переспрашивать «Почему трубкозубом?» стало неудобно, он и так уже осознал собственную бестактность. Напоминать Падшему о том, что он Пал… Фу. Некрасиво. Недостойное ангела поведение.

Похоже было на то, что Кроули просто нравятся эти зверюшки. Немудрено, что после походов в зоопарк с нянюшкой в альбоме Уорлока появлялись изображения Братца Трубкозуба и Сестрицы Игуаны. Тогда он как-то не придавал этому большого значения, но если они и с Уорлоком всегда здесь зависали, то неудивительно. И всё-таки, почему трубкозуб?

Он открыл было рот, чтобы озвучить наконец незаданный в Риме вопрос, а потом вспомнил, где уже видел это животное раньше. Он вспомнил Ковчег.

***

Когда Азирафэль под вечер услышал на палубе подозрительное шипение, он не удержался и пошёл посмотреть. Делать всё равно было нечего, а сидеть с закрытыми глазами и заткнутыми ушами он уже перестал. Конечно, он не мог осуждать божественный замысел, но он же не обязан был на всё это смотреть, правда? А вот Кроули смотрел, и лицо у него было страшное. Азирафэль тогда впервые подумал, что тот не находит удовольствия в страданиях, что было как-то странно для демона.

Подойдя поближе, он убедился, что подозрительный шум действительно производит именно Кроули. Ну, точнее, не только Кроули.

— Куда ты лезешшшь? Иди обратно, глупое животное! Или я сожгу тебя адсссским пламенем, — шипел демон на каких-то млекопитающих, которые умудрились выбраться на палубу, а теперь пытались ещё и перебраться через борт. На угрозы Кроули они не обращали ни малейшего внимания, и тот уже порядочно запыхался, пытаясь их отловить.

— Ангел? — обернулся он, заметив Азирафэля. — Помоги, а?  
— Не понимаю, почему ты сам не воспользовался чудом? — нахмурился Азирафэль, впрочем, концентрируясь и помогая чудесным образом перенести зверьков на место.  
Кроули замялся.  
— Я… ээ… уже поистратился.  
— Только не говори, что ты проделал дыру в Ковчеге! — испугался, а потом и возмутился Азирафэль, грозно подступая к демону.  
— Что? Нет! Ссссмею напомнить, это была не моя идея — утопить всех людей, — с горьким сарказмом отозвался тот.  
Ангел стушевался.  
— Прости. А на что ты поистратился?  
— Да так… Не ссстоит твоего божественного внимания.  
— Кроули!  
— Я спас пару детей!  
— Ты… что?  
— Ну, может, пару десятков, — демон выглядел смущенным. — Как ещё я мог нарушить божественную волю в такой обстановке? Пришлось проявить фантазию.

Ангел открыл было рот, потом смущенно кашлянул и решил замять неловкую тему.  
— А что это были за животные?  
— А. Да так. Трубкозубы. Знаешь, с вот такенным носом и ушами. Роют норы в земле, пришлось угрохать уйму времени, чтобы откопать их и принести на корабль, — Кроули понял, что сказал лишнего, покраснел, будто признался в чем-то неприличном, и отвернулся к борту.  
Ситуация удивительным образом стала еще более неловкой.

— Эм… Что ж. Может быть, стоит пойти навестить этих твоих детей? Они там не мёрзнут? — несмотря на то, что это было явным нарушением воли Всевышней, ангел не думал, что кто-то будет переживать из-за нескольких спасшихся детей. Они не могли успеть особо нагрешить. А раз так, стоит проследить, чтобы они были в порядке. По крайней мере, Азирафэль считал это единственно возможным поведением для ангела в подобной ситуации. И сильно удивился бы, узнав, что кто-то из коллег может считать иначе.  
— Не ссстоит, ангел. Я отдал их под присмотр жене Сима. Учитывая, как люди восприняли идею плодиться и размножаться, Сим вряд ли помнит, сколько их было до всей этой заварушки. Так что всё с ними будет нормально.

Помнится, после этого диалога они впервые напились вместе и не просыхали сорок дней и сорок ночей — пока все не кончилось. А когда все кончилось, ангел готов был поклясться, что видел, как Кроули лично вынес с корабля трубкозубов и выпустил их подальше от общего столпотворения.

Вопрос вырвался будто помимо его воли.  
— Почему тебе так нравятся эти создания?  
Кроули вздрогнул, оторвался от созерцания вольера и нервно кашлянул. Он явно колебался, стоит ли отвечать, но потом странно дёрнул плечом и всё-таки решился.  
— Потому что я их создал.  
И тут Азирафэль вспомнил.

***

В те далёкие дни Творения он занимался птицами. Сад тогда ещё только начали создавать, поэтому нельзя сказать, что он гулял по Эдему. Скорее по той части Небес, которой только предстояло стать Эдемом.

В тот день он был в радужном настроении (хотя как такое могло быть, если радуги ещё не существовало?). Его очень хвалили за проект жаворонка, и горлицу тоже приняли после нескольких незначительных правок. Он давно понял, что, если допустить какой-то явный эстетический просчёт, вроде хохолка размером с половину птицы или несочетающихся по цвету лапок, то внимание принимающей комиссии сосредоточится на нём, а всё остальное можно спокойно делать по своему усмотрению. Так что теперь он с чувством выполненного долга отправился присмотреть в Саду подходящее дерево, где новые птицы могли бы удобно обустроиться.

За первым же поворотом ему открылось удивительное зрелище. Под кустом, пачкая подол белоснежной туники в траве, стоял на коленях какой-то ангел и шёпотом ругался. Ругательств тогда, конечно, тоже ещё не было, но он явно выражал нетерпение и озабоченность, пытаясь выковырять из куста какое-то ушастое серое существо. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы видел таких в Большом Каталоге Существ, но их в последнее время насоздавали столько, что всего не упомнишь.

«Нет-нет-нет, вылезай, пожалуйста, будь умницей, нам нужно спрятать тебя где-нибудь подальше» услышал он прежде, чем незнакомый ангел заметил его и обернулся.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Азирафэль вежливо.  
Незнакомец вскочил как подорванный.  
— А-а-а-а, э-э-э, привет! Хорошая погодка сегодня, как, впрочем, и всегда, верно? — затараторил он, пытаясь загородить от Азирафэля куст, с шебуршащей в нём серой штуковиной.

Азирафэль непонимающе нахмурился. Во всём этом было что-то странное. Как будто он мог навредить какой-то из божьих тварей или, тем более, своему собрату. Даже подумать смешно.  
— Отличная, — согласился он. — Тебе помочь?  
— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, я тут просто… Нет, что же ты делаешь, не вздумай рыть здесь нору!

Азирафэль понял, что в его помощи всё-таки нуждаются, и подошел поближе.  
— Неудавшийся проект? — спросил он, садясь на корточки рядом с кустом, и помогая коллеге придержать ветку.  
— Можно и так сказать, — отозвался тот рассеяно, пытаясь дотянуться и максимально осторожно ухватить вёрткое и, при ближайшем рассмотрении не такое уж маленькое существо. Зверь недовольно сопел и брыкался. Приглядевшись, Азирафэль заметил у него огромные когти.  
— Ну же, иди сюда, маленький, не бойся, Гавриил тебя не обидит, — на грани слышимости зашептал ангел, обращаясь к зверю.

Ситуация начала проясняться.  
— Не приняли? — спросил Азирафэль с ноткой сочувствия. Недавно ему вернули на переделку проект снегиря, и теперь он ломал голову, как же воплотить его в жизнь, не внося особо серьезных правок.  
— Мгм, — не особо многословно отозвался товарищ по спасательной операции, делая внезапное движение и хватая беглеца поперёк тушки. От неожиданности тот наконец сдался и позволил вытянуть себя из куста. Ангел счастливо прижал его к груди (зверь только недовольно хрюкнул) и повернулся наконец к Азирафэлю. В рыжих волосах запутались листья, туника была в плачевном состоянии, наполовину изодрана когтями, наполовину ветками, да ещё вся выпачкана в земле, но глаза сияли, и улыбка выражала явно больше, чем обычную для ангелов радость бытия.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, и за этим тоже стояло больше, чем за Гаврииловым «спасибо, Азирафэль, ты отлично поработал сегодня, ждём тебя с правками как можно скорее».  
— Не за что, — отозвался Азирафэль, быстро творя чудо, чтобы привести одежду собрата в подобающий вид. Не то чтобы это было необходимо — им вообще не было необходимости как-то выглядеть, — но так было эстетичнее.  
— А что это за зверь? — поинтересовался он.  
— Это трубкозуб, — с гордостью сообщил коллега и тут же погрустнел. — И, как ты верно заметил, его не приняли.  
— О. Сочувствую, это так неприятно…  
— Гавриил сказал, чтобы я делал свое дело и не лез в чужое, — с легкой обидой сказал тот, продолжая нежно чесать свой проект за ухом. Проект тихонько сопел. — Вообще-то я занимаюсь звёздами.

— Звёздами? — Азирафэль не смог сдержать восхищения. Он любил смотреть, как загорались (а иногда исчезали) новые звёзды. Как они собирались в причудливые скопления, как завивались спиралями галактики и ложились на ровные орбиты планеты… Это было так потрясающе красиво, что он мог забыть о собственной работе и просто бесконечно смотреть. И тот, кто может работать со звёздной пылью и светом, разменивается на трубкозуба?  
Наверное, эта мысль отразилась у него на лице чётче, чем хотелось бы.

— Да, ещё галактики, астероиды, черные дыры и всё такое прочее. Не то чтобы я не любил это, но просто… — ангел слегка потупился, как будто ждал осуждения. — Неужели мне нельзя тоже создать что-нибудь живое?  
— Не помню, чтобы это было запрещено, — ответил Азирафэль поспешно, пытаясь сгладить неловкость.  
— Я тоже не помню, — вздохнул тот. — Но Гавриил сказал, чтобы я унёс его и «сделал с этим что-нибудь». Выпустить в Саду — это же «сделать что-нибудь»?  
— Э-э-э… — Азирафэль задумался. Формулировка была довольно расплывчатой, ему обычно внятно сообщали, что он должен с проектом сделать. «Убери этот зоб, выглядит некрасиво», «добавь немного красок, пингвин у нас уже есть», «может быть, чуть потусклее?» или просто «будет лучше уничтожить это, Азирафэль, не огорчайся».  
— Думаю, да, — сказал он наконец.  
Ангел просиял.  
— Вот и я думаю. Ты не знаешь, где тут найти муравейник? Я здесь редко бываю…  
— Муравейник? — переспросил Азирафэль озадаченно.  
— Он питается муравьями.

Азирафэль рассмеялся.  
— Теперь понятно, почему Гавриил на тебя взъелся! Просто переживает, что кто-то будет есть его любимых муравьев. Он с ними носится с момента, как начали творить животных. «Послушны, дисциплинированы, упорны, могут нести травинку во много раз больше собственного веса! Что лучше отражает натуру ангела, чем эти трудяги-муравьи?» — процитировал он.

Новый знакомый смеялся так, что чуть не уронил своего питомца.

***

— Так это был ты? Тогда, в Саду? Я помогал тебе ловить трубкозуба, — уточнил он растеряно, всё ещё не в силах поверить в столь _непостижимую_ череду совпадений.  
— Да, — Кроули нахмурился и состроил обиженное лицо, будто тоже припомнив что-то, — ты ещё сказал, что он чудной!

Азирафэль улыбнулся. Для существа старого, как сама Вселенная (ну, может, чуточку помладше) Кроули слишком часто вёл себя как капризный ребёнок.  
— Ты что-то путаешь, дорогой. Я сказал, что он чудный. Ну, и немножко чудной. Такой… немножко трубкозуб.

Ответной улыбкой Кроули можно было зажечь пару-тройку сверхновых.  
— Знаешь, ангел, я тут подумал… Может нам съездить в Австралию? Навестим утконоса?

***

С утконосом вышло забавно. С тех пор как они с Кроули, а точнее Тогда-Ещё-Не-Кроули (почему-то Азирафэль никак не мог вспомнить, как его тогда звали, а спрашивать было неудобно) водворили трубкозуба в самый большой на Небесах муравейник, они долго не виделись. Пока не столкнулись снова.

Азирафэль в тысячный раз переделывал уток. Буквально в тысячный. Сначала вода застревала в перьях, и птицы тонули, потом лапки оказались длинноваты, потом коротковаты, потом пришлось убрать внешние уши, а потом он задолбался менять расцветку и каждый новый вариант сохранял как отдельный вид уток.

— Чем занимаешься?  
Азирафэль дёрнулся от неожиданности и едва не уронил мануал по творению («О всех созданиях, больших и малых», том 4. «Птицы»). Обернувшись, он узнал нового приятеля и расплылся в улыбке.  
— Привет! Да вот… Работаю. Утки.  
Он беспомощно махнул рукой, обводя огромное пространство пруда, всё заполненное более или менее удачными образцами.  
— Ух ты, — искренне восхитился тот, подходя поближе и наклоняясь к пёстрой как цветок утке-мандаринке. Азирафэль смутился.  
— Кажется, я немного переборщил вчера с расцветкой, — пробормотал он.  
— Ну что ты! Очень красивая, — иронии в его голосе не было. Да и, полноте, существовала ли ирония в те счастливые дни до первой войны и Падения?  
— А я тут… — гость немного замялся. — В общем, я тут принёс, — неловко закончил он, доставая прямо из воздуха свиток, где было изображено какое-то животное. Снова подозрительно незнакомое.  
— Понимаешь, я тут создал… Создаю, — поправился он. — Не поможешь?  
— Тебе всё-таки разрешили делать животных? — обрадовался Азирафэль.  
— Мне не запрещали, — надменно фыркнул Тогда-Ещё-Не-Кроули. И, если подумать, он был при этом настолько похож на Теперь-Уже-Кроули, что даже странно, что ангел раньше не провел эту параллель.

Азирафэль подошёл поближе посмотреть чертёж. Зверь был симпатичный, но как будто чего-то не хватало.  
— Никак не могу понять, что делать с носом. Не получается, — прокомментировал автор, тыча в нарисованную голову существа.  
Азирафэль хмыкнул и парой штрихов пририсовал животному утиный клюв.  
— Уж извини, в последнее время совершенно разучился творить что-то другое, — пожаловался он. И потянулся убрать собственную шалость.  
— Нет, нет, оставь, — неожиданно отдёрнул рисунок Тогда-Ещё-Не-Кроули. — По-моему, ему идёт.  
И добавил, осенённый внезапной мыслью:  
— А давай вместе доделаем?  
Азирафэль мысленно вздохнул. Если его знакомому всё-таки нельзя делать животных, это может выйти боком… Но, честное слово, он уже на всё был готов, лишь бы ненадолго отвлечься от этих уток! К тому же, теперь у новой твари был клюв. Почти что птица, так что, в случае чего, он сможет взять ответственность за её создание на себя.  
— Давай, — согласился он.

Творить вместе оказалось весело. Не договорившись, будет животное сухопутным или речным, они пришли к компромиссу. И чем дальше, тем больше становилось этих компромиссов. Например, новый зверь нес яйца (Азирафэлю так было как-то привычнее), но при этом был млекопитающим (его сотворцу больше нравились милые пушистые зверюшки).  
— А давай сделаем его ядовитым?! — радостно предложил Тогда-Ещё-Не-Кроули. — Чтобы никто не мог его обидеть.  
Азирафэль поперхнулся воздухом.  
— В смысле «обидеть»? Кто его обидит?  
— А тебе никогда не казалось странным, что какие-то животные едят травку и ягоды, а у некоторых такие зубы, как будто они приспособлены… — он замялся, но всё-таки закончил мысль, — есть других животных?  
Азирафэль содрогнулся.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал он. — Глупости. Всевышняя никогда бы не разрешила такую странную вещь. Она равно любит всех своих созданий.  
— Ну, не знаю, — пожал плечами Тогда-Ещё-Не-Кроули. — Может, насекомых Она любит чуть меньше.

Он почесал в затылке и слегка изменил новому созданию оттенок шёрстки на животе.  
— И я слышал кое-что в Звездном отделе краем уха, — продолжил он. — Они там делают новую планету, и, говорят, для неё в планах какой-то Человек. Мало ли… От некоторых Её творений всего можно ожидать. Вот ты видел галаго?  
Азирафэль помотал головой.  
— А оно пыталось вырвать у меня перо! — торжествующе закончил Ещё-Не-Кроули.  
— Ой! Больно было?  
— Я же не сказал, что у него получилось, — ухмыльнулся Ещё-Не-Кроули. И подмигнул.  
— Ладно, ядовитым так ядовитым, — сдался Азирафэль.

***

— Австралия… — Азирафэль мечтательно заулыбался. — Давненько я там не был, а ты? Они замечательно готовят крольчатину, ты непременно должен попробовать! И у них неплохие вина, — добавил он радостно.  
— И сейчас там тепло…

Азирафэль нахмурился, глядя, как Кроули привычно прячет руки в карманах не по сезону лёгкого пиджака.  
— Кроули, в самом деле, что за ребячество! Я же говорил тебе надеть пальто!  
— Расслабься, ангел, я не мёрзну. — Кроули проследил направление его взгляда и вытащил руки из карманов. — Просто в тёплых странах приятнее. Ссссъездим в отпуск, отдохнём…  
— Мы и так в бессрочном отпуске.  
— Ещё один повод не торчать в Лондоне!  
— Я знаю один повод торчать в Лондоне, — лукаво заметил Азирафэль.  
— Мгм?  
— В Австралии маловато трубкозубов.  
— Ой, ла-а-адно тебе! Я просто навещаю их время от времени. Они прекрасно проживут без меня пару недель, правда, Кийо? — обратился Кроули к трубкозубу. Тот предсказуемо не ответил, продолжая что-то сосредоточенно рыть в районе кормушки.  
— Ладно, пока, малыш! — махнул ему на прощание Кроули и повернулся к ангелу. — Ну, что, навестим теперь приматов, пока в зоопарк не понабежали дети? Или ты хочешь проведать уток?  
Кроули подмигнул с самым невинным выражением лица. Азирафэля всегда забавляли эти его ужимки, но привычные правила игры требовали возмутиться, хотя бы для вида.  
— Кроули!  
Тот ухмыльнулся и, повернувшись на каблуках, направился к выходу. Ангел поправил пальто и заторопился следом.

***

До рассвета оставалось ещё несколько часов, а до открытия и того больше, можно было успеть обойти зоопарк вдоль и поперёк. Этим они и занялись. Просто шли от секции к секции, останавливаясь ненадолго полюбоваться зверями. Павильон с приматами вечно оказывался то справа, то слева, то вообще позади, но, словно по молчаливому соглашению (с маленькой буквы), они не торопились туда.

Азирафэль подумал, что идея насчёт зоопарка была не так уж плоха. Возможно, раз Кроули нравится это место, они могут как-нибудь вернуться сюда днём. Можно будет купить сладкую вату или покормить жирафа. За проведенные на Земле шесть тысяч лет ему ни разу не довелось кормить жирафа, что было весьма досадным упущением. Это должно быть весело!

Да, надо непременно вернуться днём. Например, осенью, осенью люди меньше ходят в зоопарк из-за ужасной погоды. Дождь, пронизывающий ветер и всё прочее. Не то, что сейчас.

Погода для декабря в самом деле была хороша. Не слишком холодно, и снега не было, хотя синоптики упорно продолжали предсказывать снежное Рождество. Но, если учесть, что прогнозы погоды выдумал Кроули, верить им не стоило… Пока что ночь была ясная, хотя иногда по небу пробегали редкие облака, скрывая тонкую полоску месяца. Возможно, к утру пойдёт дождь.

Они шли молча. У Азирафэля была масса вопросов, например, почему Кроули никогда раньше не упоминал их совместную работу на Небесах. Но ему не хотелось со всеми этими воспоминаниями о заре Творения случайно напомнить демону о чём-то неприятном или болезненном. О чём-то вроде Падения. Так что он просто шёл и любовался звёздами. Интересно, какие из них создал Кроули? Он никогда не рассказывал…

— Осторожнее, ангел! Смотри под ноги! — Кроули подхватил его под руку и помог удержать равновесие — заглядевшись на небо, он умудрился споткнуться о низкий бордюр.  
— Ох, благодарю. В последние три века я бываю таким неуклюжим! Должно быть, в самом деле, отуземился, — пожаловался он.  
— Ты просто слишком много думаешь, — проворчал Кроули. — Витаешь в облаках. Слушай, я хотел предложить, а что если нам с тобой…  
Демон осёкся, резко остановился и застыл на месте.  
— Подожди.

Азирафэль встревожено обернулся. В голове успела пробежать целая вереница панических мыслей, которые он старательно гнал от себя все последние месяцы. Они включали в себя спохватившееся начальство, запоздалую месть, новую попытку уничтожить предателей и множество неприятных и болезненных способов развоплощения.  
— Что? — спросил он нервно, борясь с нелогичным желанием выпустить в реальный пласт крылья. Он не чувствовал присутствия других ангелов. Значит демоны?

Кроули беспокойно вертел головой. Потом словно бы выбрал направление и резко втянул носом воздух.  
— Ты не чувссствуешь? Пахнет пожаром.

Азирафэль напрягся. С самого Неслучившегося Апокалипсиса Кроули очень плохо реагировал на пожары. Принимал их слишком близко к сердцу. И, хотя Азирафэль и не видел пожара в своём книжном, он не мог его упрекнуть. Должно быть, ужасное было зрелище! Но у него самого от сердца немного отлегло.  
— Может быть, просто кто-то поджёг урну? — предположил он.  
Кроули молча помотал головой.

Азирафэль вздохнул. Это ведь был такой прекрасный выходной! А теперь придётся спасать, лечить, вызывать пожарных… Раз Кроули говорит, что это пожар — значит, пожар. Кроули, в конце концов, был змеей, и обоняние у него было острее.  
— Я разбужу сотрудников, пусть вызовут пожарных, — сказал он, — а ты начни выводить животных.

Демон кивнул и, не говоря больше ни слова, огромными скачками помчался обратно к секции с трубкозубами.

***

Кроули ненавидел грёбаные пожары. Больше чем Ад, Люцифера, испанскую инквизицию, улыбку архангела Гавриила, Великий Замысел и телефонных агентов. Ураганы, землетрясения, даже _наводнения_ были довольно неприятными штуками, но пожары… Это было личное.

После Александрии ангел не разговаривал с ним четыре года, пока не удалось убедить его, что это была не его, Кроули, идея. С ним тоже не советовались насчёт корпоративной политики, знаете ли.  
Пожар Рима застал его врасплох, спящим, он еле выбрался.  
Великий Лондонский — что ж, возможно, после того, как по городу прошлась Чума, это был неплохой вариант, и Кроули даже согласился бы с этим, если бы не то, что его любимые маленькие забегаловки и таверны, где наливали приличный эль, все до единой погибли в огне. Они с Хастуром всегда недолюбливали друг друга, но это особенно обострилось после того, как Кроули помог сорвать Пороховой заговор. Не то чтобы он был против взрыва как такового, но он бы просто не пережил, если бы ангел ещё три столетия беспрестанно ныл по поводу пострадавших витражей Вестминстерского аббатства. Доказать Хастур ничего не смог, но отыгрался как умел.  
После последнего пожара Кроули понадобилось всё его воображение, чтобы убедить себя, что действительно — обошлось. Получалось плохо, но он продолжал прикладывать усилия.  
И вот теперь это.

Он не ошибся, горело «Кафе Приключений». Жёлтые, белые, синие, розовые и коричневые полосы на фасаде постепенно становились угольно-чёрными. В любой другой ситуации Кроули рукоплескал бы подобной смене дизайна стоя, но сейчас сквозь крышу здания прорывалось пламя.

По счастью, оно не было адским. Не то что это могло бы стать проблемой, но всегда приятно знать, что не столкнёшься внезапно нос к носу с бывшими коллегами. Это и людям доставляет мало радости, что уж говорить о демонах, а особенно об одном конкретном демоне.

Почувствовав мерзкий смрад горящего пластика, он вспомнил, что неплохо бы задержать дыхание. Пока что горело только с одной стороны, кажется, там был магазин сувениров и никаких животных, а значит, немного времени ещё было.

Набрав побольше воздуха — всё-таки, не дышать куда приятнее, когда воздух есть! — он двинулся к вольерам. Ламы и дикие свиньи оказались довольно сообразительными созданиями и сразу ломанулись наружу, в сторону близлежащего пруда (Кроули мысленно посочувствовал тамошним пингвинам), а вот козы были те ещё козы, и за ними пришлось погоняться. Осёл тоже повёл себя в полном соответствии со стереотипами, на него ушло не меньше семи драгоценных минут. Теоретически, можно было остановить ненадолго время и оттащить его, но бегать туда-сюда с ослом на плечах — увольте. Похоже на какой-то средневековый сюжет о праведниках, Азирафэль такие коллекционировал.

В общем, об основной цели визита ему напомнило только спланировавшее точно под ноги обгоревшее фото с подписью «Кийо и Миша — лучшие друзья!»

Кроули хмыкнул, несмотря на спешку. У людей всё-таки были странные представления о дружбе. Или о том, как что обозначать. Эти два трубкозуба определённо были парочкой последние восемь лет. Были ли они при этом лучшими друзьями?

Все эти понятия у смертных были ужасно запутанными. Сложности начались ещё когда греки придумали десяток разных видов любви, но тогда он не стал морочиться запоминать, в конце концов, демонам не следует в таком разбираться. Потом люди подзабыли греков, зато изобрели романтическую дружбу, потом дружеский секс, потом асексуальность и полсотни видов гендерной самоидентификации. В общем, Кроули предпочитал не думать обо всём этом без необходимости, справедливо опасаясь, что мозг физической оболочки слаб и может не выдержать.

Так или иначе, друзья, парочка, или и то, и другое, трубкозубов следовало спасти. Существуют вещи получше, чем умереть вместе. Например, продолжать жить вместе было неплохо, в этом он вполне убедился на собственном опыте. Жаль, так и не удалось в своё время донести это до старины Шекспира. Вот уж кто не любил хэппи-энды!

Оставив осла самостоятельно решать вопрос «Жить или не жить?» посреди открытого вольера, он двинулся наконец к трубкозубам. Пожар бушевал уже вовсю, и как он мог столько провозиться с этими копытными?!

Стоило открыть вольер, как его едва не сбили с ног. «Кийо», — понял демон, глядя вслед удаляющейся со всей возможной скоростью тушке. Бежал он точно в сторону выхода. Всегда был умненьким, по крайней мере, для существа с таким объёмом мозга. Он послал вслед любимцу небольшое демоническое чудо, чтобы устранить возможные повреждения и повернулся к открытому вольеру. Какого чёрта Кийо был один?.. Где Миша? Определённо, что-то было не так. Очень не так.

Воздух вокруг был уже слабо пригоден для дыхания, но если он, будучи демоном, легко мог это игнорировать, то трубкозуб…  
— Миша! — заорал он. Закашлялся и заорал снова, набирая всё больше чёрной дряни в лёгкие.  
— Мишша! Да где же ты, глупое ссссоздание?! Вылезай! — Его накрыло острое чувство дежавю. Он ненавидел дежавю.

Вольер был совершенно пуст, но он точно не видел, чтобы она выбегала… Чёрт! Нора! Он лихорадочно зашарил глазами по полу и стенам, пытаясь разглядеть вход. Неподалёку что-то с грохотом обвалилось, и громче затрещало пламя. Времени оставалось мало. Кроули прикинул, хватит ли у него сил остановить его ход, если придётся, но тут он наконец заметил нору. Проще всего было бы перекинуться в змею и залезть туда целиком, но так можно было повредить зверька, так что вариант отпадал. В два прыжка оказавшись рядом с норой, он встал на колени, нещадно марая дизайнерские джинсы, и просунул туда руку. Разумеется, этого не хватило.

Демон закусил губу и сосредоточился. Он терпеть не мог подобные фокусы, может, даже больше, чем фокусы Азирафэля. Там хоть можно было полюбоваться совершенно неангельским поведением и похихикать в кулак над результатом. А вот превращать собственную руку в подобие живого шланга… Пфе. Тем не менее, он продолжил, молекула за молекулой перестраивая собственное тело, чтобы дотянуться до чёртова… мелкого… чтоб его… ещё чуть-чуть… Есть.

Ухватить трубкозуба за что придётся и вытащить на свет божий было делом техники. Проблемы начались дальше. Миша не подавала признаков жизни: видимо, она спала в норе, когда всё началось, надышалась угарного газа и теперь…

Кроули зашипел от бессилия. Чёртов осёл! Она умирала. Нужно было срочно сотворить чудо. В принципе реальное, Азирафэль творил подобное не реже раза в неделю. Но, то был Азирафэль, а демону чудеса связанные с воскрешением всегда давались хуже. К тому же, одно дело задохнувшийся в рукаве голубь или подбитая утка и совсем другое — трубкозуб весом в полцентнера.

Так. Не нервничать. Положить её на землю, прикоснуться… Так, нет, снять очки, без них будет проще. Теперь представить, что всё в порядке, это совершенно здоровое животное, с совершенно чистыми лёгкими, просто спит… Смерти пока не видно? Хорошо. Ну, давай, оживай, мелкая зараза!

— Не ссссмей, — зашипел он, продолжая сосредоточенно вглядываться. — Давай, воскресссай… Тебе не понравитсссся на Небесссах, там ссскукотища!  
Ноль реакции.  
— Я тебя создал, в конце концов! — а вот это подступила паника, он даже на цветы так не орал.  
Как ни странно, это подействовало, и в следующий миг Кроули наблюдал перед собой недовольного и испуганного трубкозуба. Зато вполне живого. Он подхватил Мишу на руки, в ответ она попыталась оцарапать его.  
— И это твоя благодарноссссть? — прошипел Кроули, перехватывая её поудобнее. — Сссиди ссмирно!

В горле саднило, трубкозуб оттягивал руки и, что самое паршивое, занимал обе. Кроули прикинул, сможет ли он наклониться и дотянуться до очков зубами, но тут за спиной затрещало и воздух стал заметно горячее, прям как на седьмом круге. Вот теперь надо было выбираться и быстро. Нет, он определённо ненавидел пожары.

***

У Азирафэля хорошо получалось спасать. В конце концов, он был для этого создан. Спасать, охранять, защищать, пробуждать в людях лучшие чувства… Это не значит, что он был в восторге от перспективы будить в шесть утра кучу незнакомых и со сна недоброжелательно настроенных людей, звонить в службу спасения и придумывать бесконечные оправдания тому, кто он, собственно, такой и какого чёрта делает на охраняемой территории?

Но он справился. Пожарные машины подъехали довольно быстро, в это время суток не понадобилось даже чудесное вмешательство. Все жившие в зоопарке работники вполне проснулись и развили бурную деятельность, оставалось только надеяться, что они знают, что делать. Людей, задающих неуместные вопросы, удалось удержать на расстоянии (одно маленькое ангельское чудо и пара непечатных выражений). Выражения, впрочем, были валлийские и к тому же устаревшие настолько, что во всем Соединенном Королевстве их смогла бы понять разве что пара-тройка оксфордских профессоров филологии, и то самых замшелых. Другое дело, что ангел об этом не знал.

«Гавриил был бы в восторге, — подумал Азирафэль кисло, — возможно, накатал бы целый лист замечаний о недопустимости использования нецензурной лексики в рабочее время, но был бы доволен. Хвалил бы». Он непроизвольно скривился. Как он раньше не давал себе труд осознать, что в начальниках у него самодовольный лицемерный кретин?

От Гавриила мысль перескочила к последней встрече с руководством и услужливо позвала за собой следующую. Что, если не все они там кретины? Что, если начальство демона оказалось умней и только сделало вид, что купилось на устроенное ими шоу? Боже мой, а этот пожар точно обычный, а не демонический?! А Кроули отправился туда совсем один… Ему вдруг стало холодно. Потом жарко. Возможно, потому, что он подбежал уже к самому источнику пожара. Он терпеть не мог бегать, да и его одежда была к этому совершенно не приспособлена, так что и он сам не мог понять, как так вышло и в какой момент он сорвался на бег.

Он остановился у самого кольца оцепления, тяжело дыша. Следовало отдать людям должное, они неплохо научились бороться с огнём за все эти годы. Больше полусотни пожарных спокойно, организованно выполняли свою работу, не давая огню перекинуться на соседние строения. Азирафэль, не задумываясь, послал им благословение, но, в общем-то, мог бы не тратиться. Люди явно справлялись без него.

Но главное было не это. Главное, что огонь был обычным, не чувствовалось ни следа демонического присутствия. «Можно было не бежать», — подумал он с накатившим облегчением. И тут же обеспокоенно заозирался. Если подумать, немного демонического присутствия было бы кстати. Куда подевался Кроули?

Он задержал дыхание (вредно и опасно в такой-то атмосфере!) и прошёлся вдоль пострадавших вольеров, внимательно вглядываясь в лица людей. С Кроули сталось бы замаскироваться под пожарного. К тому же, стоило ещё раз проверить, не было ли всё-таки какой-то ловушки. Демоны же могут устроить пожар из совершенно обычного пламени? Могут. И ангелы могут, пришла неприятная, но логичная мысль. Все могут. Его передёрнуло. И что он, интересно, будет делать, если обнаружит подвох?

Последнее соображение настолько выбило его из колеи, что он едва не подпрыгнул, услышав за спиной тихое шипение.  
— Где тебя носило, ангел? Я уже полчасссса тут торчу!

Он обернулся. Прижавшийся к стене вольера Кроули являл собой одновременно мрачное и комичное зрелище. От модной прически осталось одно название, лицо покрыто копотью, джинсы вымазаны грязью. Рукав пиджака растянулся и собрался на запястье гармошкой. Венчал картину недовольный трубкозуб, которого демон прижимал к себе обеими руками. Но главное, что он был в порядке.  
— Ты сссобираешься что-нибудь сделать или нет? Таиться в тенях, знаешь ли, непросссто, когда кругом зарево! — Кроули закашлялся и впечатление от гневной тирады несколько смазалось.  
Тут только ангел понял, что было не так во всей ситуации.  
— Маскировочное чудо, бога ради, Кроули! — ахнул он, сообразив наконец, зачем тому понадобилось таиться.  
— Я не могу, у меня руки заняты! — возмутился тот, не переставая сдавленно кашлять.

Азирафэль торопливо прищёлкнул пальцами, делая демона незаметным для окружающих. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы заодно привести его в божеский, точнее демонский вид, но уж очень не хотелось потом выяснить, что «эта прическа была не такая» и «что ты сделал с моим пиджаком, ангел, такое уже тридцать лет никто не носит!» Так что он ограничился избавлением от кашля и от копоти на лице. Зачем, спрашивается, было дышать этой дрянью?  
— Можешь сделать то же для неё, а? — спросил поуспокоившийся Кроули, кивая на трубкозуба. — Ей вредно этим дышать, — пояснил он, будто отвечая на его мысли.  
— Конечно, сейчас. Может быть, теперь нам стоит отойти подальше, как ты считаешь?  
Кроули кивнул, соглашаясь, подождал, пока Азирафэль сотворит очередное чудо, и они наконец-то двинулись к выходу.

Кругом сновали пожарные, всё пропиталось запахом гари, но чем дальше они уходили, тем легче было абстрагироваться от происходящего. Азирафэль уже переключился было на позитивные мысли вроде «ну, что же, всё кончилось хорошо», когда на полпути Кроули остановился, будто споткнувшись.  
— Я забыл про сссссурикатов… — сообщил он асфальту под ногами.  
— Прости?  
— Чёртовы сурикаты! Они жили с ней в одном вольере!  
— Ты же открыл его?  
Кроули бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд.  
— Ты помнишь, как ведут себя при опасности страусы? Сурикаты ещё хуже! Они наверняка позарывалиссссь там…

Глаза демона нервно метались между трубкозубом и горящим зданием. Азирафэль вздохнул. Он понимал нежелание Кроули возвращаться, но кто-то из них двоих должен был заняться этим. И, пожалуй, этот кто-то — не Кроули, с его-то неприязнью к пожарам.  
— Я вернусь за ними, а ты посторожи мои вещи, ладно? — просто сказал он, снимая пальто и вешая его на ближайшее ограждение.  
Демон открыл рот, моргнул, и снова закрыл его.  
— Это просто сурикаты, ангел, не стоит того, — начал он неуверенно.  
— Как ты верно заметил, я — ангел, Кроули. Не могу же я оставить несчастных зверюшек в беде?  
Нет, вообще-то, теоретически, он мог. Теперь, когда они были на своей собственной стороне, он мог и не такое. Просто не хотел. А вот Кроули хотелось спасти их, так почему бы не сделать это?  
Кроули зашипел что-то невразумительное, но возражать больше не стал. Азирафэль аккуратно пристроил сюртук рядом с пальто, кивнул демону и двинулся обратно к эпицентру событий.  
— Ангел!  
Он обернулся. Кроули очень интенсивно смотрел ему вслед, если, конечно, смотреть можно интенсивно.  
— Будь осторожен!

***

Когда спустя десять минут Азирафэль вернулся, Кроули все ещё стоял на том же месте, прижимая к груди трубкозуба, и оцепенело пялился на пламя вдалеке. В предрассветных сумерках, с отблесками огня на лице он выглядел потерянным, будто малолетний беспризорник, греющийся около бочки, сжимая за пазухой спасённого котёнка. Разве что трубкозуб был слегка великоват для роли пушистого найдёныша. Но смотрел так же понуро.

Неподалёку сотрудники зоопарка уговаривали второго трубкозуба вылезти из спасительных кустов. По крайней мере, судя по жестикуляции, уговаривали, за шумом пламени и льющейся воды слышно было плохо. В змеиных глазах Кроули застыло какое-то непонятное выражение, и ангел запоздало понял, что тот всё это время был без очков.  
— Эй? — окликнул он тихо, прищёлкивая пальцами и материализуя в руке очки. — Всё нормально?

Кроули не отреагировал, пока он не подошёл ближе и не нацепил их ему на нос. Возможно, это было не очень-то вежливо, но что было делать?

Кроули отмер. Моргнул. Помотал головой, поправляя очки.  
— Сссспасибо… — произнёс он, слегка ошарашено. — Но откуда?..  
Азирафэль поджал губы и смерил его самую малость раздражённым взглядом.  
— Ну, в самом деле, дорогой мой, будто я не знаю, где у тебя лежат очки!

Кроули закатил глаза и, видимо, собирался ответить что-то язвительное, но передумал. Окончательно придя в себя, он, похоже, вспомнил, зачем уходил Азирафэль и о чём следовало волноваться в первую очередь.

— Сссурикаты! Где они? Ты уссспел до них добраться?..  
— Боюсь, я не сумел поймать их, эти животные такие нервные… — Азирафэль заметил как окаменело лицо Кроули и поспешил закончить мысль. — Успокойся, я просто чудом перенёс их оттуда.  
О том, что предварительно сурикатов пришлось возвращать к жизни, он упоминать не стал. Кроули и так был сам не свой.

Демон слегка расслабился, но тут же нахмурился снова.  
— Куда ты их перенёс?  
— Я не вполне уверен, но, думаю, куда-нибудь в среду обитания. А что?  
— Ох, но мы больше не в Эдеме, Азирафэль! — закатил глаза демон.  
Судя по выразительности мимики, это была какая-то цитата, но ангел её не узнал.

— Они выросли в зоопарке и наверняка погибнут в естественной среде, — пояснил Кроули. И он явно был несколько опечален этим фактом.  
Ах, в этом всё дело…  
— Я добавил им немножко благодати, — Азирафэль успокаивающе похлопал его по руке. — Думаю, у них всё будет в порядке.  
Лицо демона слегка прояснилось.

Азирафэль огляделся по сторонам. Пожарные продолжали носиться туда-сюда со шлангами, но с основным очагом удалось покончить. Кто-то продолжал эвакуировать животных, хотя по большей части с этим тоже уже справились, даже трубкозуба сумели наконец изловить. Неподалёку работница в зелёной форме рыдала, остальные пытались её успокоить, неловко столпившись вокруг. Стоявший рядом коллега что-то тихо говорил, похлопывая её по плечу. Ангел украдкой послал в их сторону благословение.  
Потом он заметил подъехавшие скорые и нахмурился.  
— Надо как-то помочь пострадавшим, — сказал он.  
— Сами виноваты, — буркнул демон. — Нечего было лезть в самое пекло, толку всё равно никакого.  
— Но они пытались спасти животных, Кроули!  
Тот попытался привычно поднять руки в защитном жесте, но сделать это с сидящим на них трубкозубом было затруднительно, так что демон ограничился выразительными гримасами.  
— Ладно, ладно, чудесни что-нибудь быстренько и пошли отсюда.  
— Ты берёшь с собой трубкозуба? — растерянно уточнил Азирафэль, автоматически щёлкая пальцами и устраняя наиболее серьезные повреждения у окружающих людей.  
— Мишу? Да, эти раздолбаи непременно потеряют её, если я сейчас её оставлю.  
Азирафэлю пришло на ум, что Кроули просто не хочет расставаться со своим любимцем, раз уж так вышло.  
— И ты теперь планируешь поселить Мишу у себя? — спросил он осторожно.  
— Что? Нет, верну в зоопарк, когда шумиха уляжется. Ей было бы одиноко без Кийо.  
— Но работники наверняка сочтут её погибшей. Может быть, проще вернуть сейчас?  
— Как ты себе это представляешшшь? Павильон сгорел, отпустить её прямо тут, чтобы она испугаласссь, побежала прятаться и потерялась? Или подойти к кучке паникующих людей: «Здравствуйте, мы чисто случайно вытащили вашего трубкозуба из запертого горящего вольера, нет-нет, не стоит благодарности»?  
— Прости, да, ты прав. А как ты планируешь поступить?  
Демон пожал плечами.  
— Сотворю какое-нибудь чудо, перед тем как возвращать, чтобы люди её не узнали. Пусть думают, что приобрели нового трубкозуба или что-то вроде того. Главное, что Кийо узнает.

Азирафэль почувствовал невероятное тепло на душе. Нет, он не станет говорить демону, что тот хороший, раз его это смущает. Но, может быть, стоит ещё раз сказать, какие славные животные трубкозубы?

— Что ж, значит, завтра разберемся с этим и в Австралию? — спросил он нарочито бодро, в основном, чтобы скрыть собственное смущение.  
— Послезавтра. Сначала напьёмся на Рождество, — решительно сказал Кроули. И удивленно поднял бровь, не заметив энтузиазма. — Ты же любишь Рождество, ангел!  
— Но ты не любишь.  
— А я люблю хороший виски, вне зависимости от даты!  
Азирафэль с сомнением покачал головой.  
— Хорошо, но не думаю, что нам стоит напиваться в этом году. Мы же будем не одни.  
— А кто?.. — демон с изумлением посмотрел на него, как будто ожидая, что он пригласил всё бывшее начальство отпраздновать. — Подожди, ты про Мишу?  
— Ну, не про Михаила же!  
Они покатились со смеху.

— Слышала? Веди себя хорошо, а то пригласим тёзку в гости, — пригрозил Кроули трубкозубу. Азирафэль в очередной раз порадовался, что, несмотря на отстранение от работы, они всё ещё могут спокойно творить чудеса. Иначе удержать эту немелкую тварь на весу было бы ничуть не менее затруднительно, чем спасти её.  
— Ну что, идём? — спросил он, посылая последнее благословение в сторону суетившихся людей.  
Кроули согласно кивнул и двинулся к выходу.

Обратная дорога в предрассветных сумерках вышла куда менее приятной: всё провоняло дымом, хмурое небо разродилось наконец моросящим дождиком, отовсюду слышались раздражённые вопли перепуганных птиц и сирены скорой. Вдалеке пожарные продолжали размеренно поливать водой развалины кафе. Хорошо хоть идти было недалеко.

Демон что-то сосредоточенно обдумывал, по мере того как они приближались к выходу из зоопарка.  
— А всё Хассстур… — пробормотал он наконец.  
Азирафэль почувствовал, как у него быстро-быстро забилось сердце. Он терпеть не мог эту ерунду с земными оболочками, но ничего не мог поделать. Точнее мог, но это требовало слишком больших усилий, примерно как не дышать всё время.  
— Хастур? Здесь был Хастур? Тебя всё-таки ищут? А почему?..  
— Тшшш, ангел, не нервничай. Никакого Хастура.  
— Почему ты сказал про Хастура? — он не собирался дать Кроули сбить себя с толку.  
— Он изобрёл фейерверки, — объяснил Кроули. — Помнишь, те смешные бамбуковые шштуковины в Китае? В двенадцатом веке у него ещё было хоть какое-то воображение… Ему показалосссь забавным, что из-за них будет происходить столько пожаров. Почти уверен, что в том магазинчике продавалисссь фейерверки или что-то подобное.

Азирафэль огорчённо прицокнул языком. Он любил фейерверки и только расстраивался, когда люди использовали их неразумно, пугая несчастных собак или забывая о технике безопасности.

— И курение, — продолжил Кроули. — Самый успешшный его проект, его тогда до Герцога и повысили…  
— Наши чуть с ума не сошли, — припомнил Азирафэль. — Сначала никто не понял, в чём подвох, зато всем очень понравилась идея трубки мира. У Гавриила была такая забавная трубка! — хихикнул он.  
— У тебя самого была их целая коллекция, — отозвался демон, отвлекаясь от мрачных мыслей, — и смешшные кисеты! Кстати, куда они подевались, а?  
— Никуда, так и лежат где-то в магазине. Я бросил, когда это вышло из моды, а Небеса объявили некурящей зоной, но как-то рука не поднялась их выкинуть…  
— И Небеса тоже?  
— Ещё со Второй мировой, а что?  
— Внизу тоже нельзя курить с ссссороковых. Души грешшников принялись сссстрелять у демонов сигареты! Можешшшь себе предссставить? — Кроули повернулся к нему всем корпусом и продолжил идти спиной вперёд, пытаясь как обычно размахивать руками для пущей выразительности, но безуспешно, трубкозуб немного мешал. — Иду я по Аду с донесениями, а навссстречу мне толпа грешников. И кажшшдый второй спрашивает: «Шеф, сигареткой не угостишшшь?»

— Кроули, ну, в самом деле, — пробормотал Азирафэль, тщетно сдерживая смех, и придержал калитку для демона с его ношей. Он не мог не признать, что история была хороша, хоть и несколько в духе черного юмора. Если подумать, в Раю тогда наблюдались примерно те же проблемы с праведниками…  
— По-моему, в сороковые они просто не понимали, что попали в Ад, — задумчиво подытожил демон. — Считали, что жизнь, так сссказать, продолжается. И то правда, обссстановочка не слишком поменялась…

Кроули погрустнел, вспомнив сороковые — мало того, что на Земле стало мрачновато, так ещё и завал на работе у обоих! — но вдруг оживился.  
— Кстати об этом! Знаешь, что тогда вышло у Хастура с Войной?  
— Нет. Что?  
— О, тебе понравитссся!  
Дорога до дома обещала быть занимательной.

***

24.12.2017, Лондон, Сохо

Как оказалось, книжный магазин не был местом, идеально подходящим для проживания взрослого трубкозуба, пусть и временного. А везти Мишу в собственную квартиру Кроули категорически отказался, мотивируя это «слишком демонической» для животного атмосферой. Азирафэль подозревал, что он просто опасается за сохранность растений, но великодушно не высказывал своих мыслей вслух. Сам он опасался за сохранность книг, поэтому решительно пресёк попытку Кроули сотворить для Миши термитник прямо посреди устроенного в подсобке вольера.

Так что остаток субботы, да и добрую половину воскресенья, они провели порознь. Азирафэль остался в магазине и присматривал за трубкозубом, мысленно воздавая хвалу Всевышней, что перенервничавший зверёк в основном спал, и не пришлось творить для него термитов порционно. А Кроули разыскивал по всему Лондону (а после по всей Британии, и даже в Ирландии, куда ему, как Змею, попасть было непросто) специальный корм для трубкозубов, премиум-класса. Сделать это накануне Рождества было немного затруднительно, и Кроули начал уже всерьёз обдумывать перспективу быстренько смотаться в какую-нибудь из стран СНГ. Там до праздников было полно времени, спасибо его дьявольской задумке с разными календарями. Но тут ему наконец повезло.

Когда Азирафэль позже поинтересовался, почему он просто не вернулся позаимствовать корма в зоопарк, демон обиженно зашипел и сказал, что гениальные идеи надо было высказывать вовремя, а теперь пусть ангел лучше заткнётся и нальёт ему наконец выпить.  
На что Азирафэль степенно ответил, что теперь _у него_ руки заняты трубкозубом — Миша проснулась и нуждалась во внимании, бедняжка. Так что пусть демон нальет себе сам.

Кроули не спешил. Он развалился в кресле, задрал по обыкновению ноги на подлокотник, не обращая внимания на недовольное цоканье языком, снял очки и устало откинул голову назад.  
— Уффф, ты не предссставляешь, как же я задолбался! Всё время пробегал с этим кормом, никаких развлечений! Только и успел под конец дня ввести пару человек в лёгкое предпраздничное уныние.  
— Предпраздничное уныние?  
— Просто напомнил об их списках обещаний за прошлый год! — ухмыльнулся демон. — Хотя, судя по тому, насколько они были пьяны, уныние долго не продержится… Теряю форму, — снова пригорюнился он. — Оу, извини, должно быть, эти разговоры про уныние тебя раздражают?  
— Ничего страшного, дорогой, я понимаю. Ты всё-таки всё ещё демон,  
— Мгх… Есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы быть трубкозубом, — пробормотал Кроули.  
— Это какие? — рассеянно переспросил Азирафэль, продолжая почесывать разнежившуюся Мишу за ухом.  
— И сссвои минусы, — продолжил Кроули, будто не расслышав. — Например, они не очень долго живут.  
— Сколько?  
По сути это было неважно, по их с Кроули меркам недолго жили приблизительно все. Может, за исключением гигантских черепах, но они были не очень-то общительны.  
— Лет двадцать, — отозвался Кроули. — Так что ей даже повезло с этим пожаром… Теперь проживёт чуть подольше. По крайней мере, не меньше, чем Кийо.  
— Это чудесно, дорогой мой!  
Демон предупреждающе вскинул бровь.  
— Не вздумай.  
— Просто хотел сказать, что они очень славная пара, — улыбнулся Азирафэль.  
На это Кроули предсказуемо не стал возражать.

Азирафэль бережно вернул Мишу обратно в вольер. Кроули небрежно прищёлкнул пальцами, перенося туда порцию корма. Потом нахмурился и чудеснул в кормушку сразу всю пачку. Трубкозуб немедленно накинулся на угощение.

— Надо позаботиться о том, чтобы ей хватило до завтра, — объяснил он в ответ на недоумённый взгляд ангела.  
— А она не лопнет?  
— Нет, я прослежшшу… — Демон повернулся к вольеру и сделал страшное лицо, предназначавшееся обычно для самых непослушных растений. — Не вздумай обжираться, мелкая ссскотина! — прошипел он.  
Занятая едой Миша его проигнорировала.  
— Даа, у тебя это всё-таки здорово получается. Просто удивительно для демона, — вздохнул Азирафэль. Он как раз закончил пересыпать принесённые Кроули конфеты в новую вазу, не иначе как чудом сохранившуюся с восемнадцатого века («это не рождественский подарок, ангел, она ссслучайно завалялась у меня, давно не делал уборку»).  
— Что получается? — недоумённо заморгал Кроули. — Обращаться с животными? Обуссстраивать вольеры для трубкозубов?  
— Нет, я имел в виду проявлять заботу.  
— Ай, да иди ты, ангел. Я просто… Просссто…  
— Просто ужасающе мерзкий демон, неспособный на такое. Я в курсе. — Азирафэль тепло улыбнулся и протянул насупленному Кроули стакан с виски.  
Тот принял оливковую ветвь.

Сделав первый глоток, демон проказливо ухмыльнулся и щёлкнул чудесным образом появившимся пультом. Старый компьютер Азирафэля превратился в современную плазму, немедленно заиграла на полную мощность какая-то реклама.  
Стоявший спиной ангел подпрыгнул, схватился за сердце и чуть не разлил бокал.  
— Господи, Кроули, предупреждать же надо! — сердито сказал он, оборачиваясь.  
— Ну, я же мерзззсссский, — прошелестел Кроули, вполне довольный собой. Но звук убавил.  
Ангел только головой покачал.

Кроули хотелось чего-нибудь весёлого, скажем, марафона «Доктора Кто», раз уж рождественская серия должна был выйти завтра. Конечно, ему больше нравился Десятый Доктор, но и Двенадцатый был ничего, а об обещанном Тринадцатом он лично развёл в интернете пару десятков срачей. Не потому что имел что-то против, а просто из любви к искусству.

Но телевизор не шёл на сотрудничество. На первом выбранном наугад канале шла «Реальная любовь», которую они с момента выпуска успели посмотреть уже трижды. Несмотря на её явное преимущество перед «Звуками музыки», он отказывался проводить с этим фильмом вечность.  
Он щёлкнул пультом. Очередная адаптация Диккенса.  
Кроули поморщился.  
Щёлк.  
По следующему каналу крутили «Эту прекрасную жизнь». Теперь поморщился Азирафэль. Фильм, по его словам, был неплох, но слишком уж напоминал о работе.  
Щёлк.  
Трансляция «Фестиваля девяти уроков и гимнов». Обычно это бывало смешно, можно было повспоминать старые деньки и посмотреть, как переврали библейские сюжеты в этом году (они с ангелом всегда находили что-то новенькое), но сейчас было не то настроение.  
Щёлк.  
Новости.  
Кроули собрался щёлкнуть пультом снова, но задержал взгляд на экране. Серьёзно, он мало вчера налюбовался на это горящее кафе?

— … более двадцати тысяч животных, — с профессиональным безразличием сообщила ведущая. — Мы всё ещё не знаем причин пожара, но члены пожарной бригады установили, что очаг возгорания был расположен в районе кафе и сувенирного магазина. Пострадала часть соседних вольеров, однако сотрудники успели переправить большинство животных в безопасное место. К несчастью, несколько животных пропали без вести. Это один из двух трубкозубов, и четыре суриката, братья Робби, Норман, Билли и Найджел. По предварительным данным все они считаются погибшими.

Кроули поймал взгляд ангела, оценил задрожавший подбородок и горестно заломаные руки, и решительно пресёк безобразие.  
— Нет, ангел, даже не думай. Мы не будем гоняться за сурикатами по всей Африке.  
— Но люди же волнуются! Мы могли бы…  
— Ты их благословил? — Кроули очень старался говорить успокаивающе, но получалось так себе. — Благосссловил. Ну и всё теперь, дальше сами.  
Азирафэль лишь горестно вздохнул, признавая его правоту. Но хоть страдать перестал.

— …несмотря на это, сегодня Лондонский зоопарк уже открылся для посетителей, — продолжил телевизор. — Наш корреспондент поговорил о случившейся трагедии с его директором, Домиником Джерми.  
Упомянутый директор не замедлил появиться на экране.  
— Мы сейчас отовсюду получаем поддержку… Целый шквал писем и звонков со всей страны, предложения помощи, совершенно потрясающие. От семей, готовых отказаться от празднования Рождества, чтобы приехать помочь нам тут с уборкой, до местных строительных фирм, они предлагают помощь с предстоящим ремонтом.

Мужчина на экране выглядел слегка ошеломлённым. Кроули поставил его на паузу.  
— Всё-таки, люди — удивительные создания. Даже трагедии в результате вызывают у них столько любви… — ангел задумчиво покачал головой.  
— Да, пожары помогают верно расставить приоритеты.  
Они помолчали. Кроули выключил телевизор и бросил взгляд на разлёгшуюся в вольере Мишу. Потом на ангела.  
— Нальёшшь мне ещё? — попросил он. В голову некстати полезли воспоминания обо всех пожарах с сотворения мира, и последние два, несомненно, были самыми яркими. Это следовало срочно запить.  
— Конечно.

Азирафэль потянулся за графином, неловко повернулся, чуть не сбив столик, запнулся о ножку. Кроули успел вскочить и поддержать его, не дав, по крайней мере, стукнуться копчиком. Мелочь, конечно, лечится простым чудом, но неприятно.  
— Опять ты меня ловишь, — смущённо сказал тот, поднимаясь и отряхивая пиджак. — Спасибо.  
— Всссегда пожалуйста, — отозвался Кроули. — Обращайссся.

Он снова устроился в кресле, подождал, пока ангел всё-таки нальёт ему, раз обещал, побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Кстати о приоритетах… — начал он, — я всё хотел предложить…  
Азирафэль радостно улыбнулся.  
— Да, дорогой мой, прости, что перебиваю, просто тоже сегодня подумал о приоритетах. Забавно, не правда ли? Возможно, мы ошибочно отдавали предпочтение Сент-Джеймсу всё это время? Стоит иногда ходить в Риджентс-парк, как думаешь? Мы могли бы навещать твоих трубкозубов чаще!

Ангел выглядел настолько вдохновлённым идеей, что практически сиял, и Кроули в очередной раз отвлёкся от собственной мысли. А может в том, что он отвлёкся, виноват был алкоголь. Или нежелание слушать очередной вежливый отказ.  
— Ага, — согласился он. — Точно. Стоит как-нибудь повторить.

В конце концов, не обязательно же предлагать сегодня? Можно завтра. Или послезавтра. Или через десять лет тоже неплохо. А пока здорово было бы накидаться.

Может, если он изложит своё предложение в письменном виде, будет проще? Ангела же суши не корми, дай что-нибудь почитать. Вот что он любит больше, книги или суши? Или книги? Блинчики! Так. В письменном виде. Интересно, можно писать на блинчиках?

«Дорогой Азирафэль, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поселиться в уютном бунгало где-нибудь неподалёку от Лондона? В смысле, вместе поселиться. Я ничего такого в виду не имею, но я же всё равно всё время торчу у тебя, и ты не возражаешь. Зато я перестал бы просыпаться по ночам с мыслью, что наши дорогие коллеги всё-таки добрались до тебя и как раз поджигают магазин. Я присмотрел отличный коттедж на берегу моря. Это в Саут-Даунс. Там отличный вид и мы могли бы сходить на пикник. Если ты ещё хочешь со мной на пикник. Я только предложил. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь. Да я бы сам не захотел. Не обращай внимания, просто сожги это письмо, давай сделаем вид, что его не было. С любовью, Кроули. В смысле, с дружеским приветом, Кроули. С вражеским приветом, вот».

— Кроули?  
Он моргнул. Ангел протягивал ему стакан и, видимо, довольно давно. Смотрел он обеспокоенно.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— В полнейшшшшем.  
Он взял стакан. Нет, точно не сейчас. Пусть будет завтра. В Австралии. Точно, если что, он просто там и останется. Чудесный план.

***

Вечер плавно перешёл в ночь, алкоголь успел закончиться и снова начаться (в отличие от конфет, которые просто кончились), а они продолжали болтать. Азирафэль вспомнил пару забавных историй из девятнадцатого века: Кроули никогда не надоедало их слушать, хоть он и не признавался. Они обсудили прерафаэлитов, перейдя от обращения Россетти с религиозными сюжетами к его же обращению с животными. Что ни говори, вомбаты были совершенно не приспособлены к богемному образу жизни!

При упоминании вомбатов Кроули оживился и рассказал, что они были самым первым его не относящимся к звёздам проектом, оставшимся на бумаге и даже не представленным комиссии. В своё время он порядком удивился, когда обнаружил их на Земле, уже воплощенными.

Азирафэль задумчиво посмотрел на него. Он припомнил кое-что о воплощении вомбатов, но не был уверен, стоит ли сообщать это Кроули. Вместо этого он сказал другое.  
— Они получились чудесно. Габриэль — в смысле, Россетти — считал их прекраснейшими из божьих созданий, представь себе.  
Демон хмыкнул на слове «божьих», слегка поболтал стаканом, прежде чем сделать глоток, и сильнее откинулся в кресле.  
— Оссставь свои комплименты, ангел.  
— Но твои творения в самом деле восхитительны, — Азирафэль попытался посмотреть укоризненно — Кроули как всегда прибеднялся! — но под действием вина лицо всё время расплывалось в дурацкой улыбке.

— А у тебя вообще талант! — неожиданно подался вперёд демон, видимо, тоже что-то вспомнив. — Ты сссделал этого… Как его… Как называласссь та птичка? Певчая…  
— А? Прости, Кроули, дорогой, боюсь, я не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Ну, такааая… — Кроули попытался изобразить что-то руками в воздухе, но получилось похоже то ли на ежа, то ли на экскаватор. — Птичка! Поёт на Беркли-Сссквер. Всссё время… Она у тебя была, когда… Когда мы прятали трубкозуба!  
Кроули икнул и пьяно улыбнулся, вспомнив, наконец, название.  
— Сссоловей!  
— Не соловей, — поправил Азирафэль. — Это жаворонок был!  
Кроули изумлённо уставился в свой стакан, будто первый раз его видел.  
— Предвессстник утра… — задумчиво продолжил он, — не соловей. Сссмотри, любовь моя, завистливым лучом уж на воссстоке заря завесу облак прорезает…  
— Ты же не любишь Шекспира!  
— Не люблю, — покладисто согласился Кроули, всё ещё обращаясь к стакану. — Что не отменяет того факта… того факта… Не отменяет факта, что уже светает. Думаю, ссскоро мне пора, надо ещё подготовить цветы перед отъездом.

— Но зачем? Ведь самое утро Рождества, всё равно нам ещё нужно зайти в зоопарк после полудня. Ты прекрасно всё успеешь! Побудь ещё, не надо торопиться, — торопливо прибавил ангел, вспомнив подходящий отрывок, раз уж Кроули приспичило разыгрывать сцену на балконе.

Определенно демон слегка перебрал: разговаривать цитатами из Шекспира он начинал только в минуты полного душевного раздрая, а уж «Ромео и Джульетта» приходились исключительно на крайнюю степень опьянения.

— Ну что ж, поговорим с тобой, мой ангел: день не настал, есть время впереди, — отозвался Кроули, патетически взмахнув рукой, и решительно влил в себя ещё виски.

По сюжету тут следовало резко переменить точку зрения и начать гнать собеседника с глаз долой, что, в общем-то, обычно и происходило. Но в кои-то веки они были не в этом сюжете. Никакое сволочное начальство не придёт и не застанет тут демона. Так что помешает им поболтать ещё? Ни-че-го. Восхитительно.

— Из тебя вышел бы отличный Ромео.  
— Да бросссь. Мне всегда больше нравились его злодеи, они поинтереснее.  
Демон передёрнул плечами и сменил тему.  
— Странно, я был уверен, что соловей — твоё творение.  
— Моё, просто я создал его чуть позже, — отозвался Азирафэль. — После попугаев захотелось чего-то менее пёстрого. И более благозвучного.

Он сделал ещё глоток, задумчиво посмотрел на свой бокал и поспешил поделиться с Кроули внезапно пришедшей мыслью.  
— Только подумай, дорогой мой, как хорошо, что, когда мы творили, ещё не изобрели крепких напитков!  
— Мг? Хм… Даа, мы бы такого насссоздавали… Впрочем, мы и так, если подумать, — Кроули захихикал. — Помнишь реакцию Гавриила на гигантского муравьеда? Симпатичная была зверюшшшка, жалко только они почему-то быстро вымерли.  
— По крайней мере, мы изобретали довольно мирных тварей. А кто-то ведь создал Кракена! — пьяно округлил глаза Азирафэль.  
— Бери вышшше. Кто-то создал медоеда. И у меня есть определенные догадки насчёт того, кто это был…

Дальше какое-то время пили молча, обдумывая все эти дела минувшего. У Азирафэля тоже были свои подозрения насчёт создателя Кракена.  
— И вссё-таки, ты уверен, что алкоголь тогда ещё не изобрели? — спросил вдруг Кроули, отставляя стакан и наклоняясь проверить, не осталось ли полных бутылок.  
Азирафэль непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
— Я к тому, что… К тому, что… — Кроули потряс головой и, видимо, нашёл утерянную мысль. — Просто подумай, если алкоголя не было, как тогда сделали слонового прыгунчика? Сссерьёзно, как с трезвых глаз можно было придумать прыгучую мышь на спичечных ножках и с хоботом как у тапира?!  
Азирафэль хихикнул. Миша согласно хрюкнула из вольера.

Где-то наверху, в заоблачных высях, Всевышняя нахмурилась, слыша эти рассуждения. Втайне она считала именно слонового прыгунчика венцом творения, а не какого-то там человека. Впрочем, творения этих двоих тоже были по-своему неплохи. Утконос, с её точки зрения, точно находился в первой десятке, где-то между туканом и древесным дикобразом. Да и трубкозуб…

Всевышняя улыбнулась. Да, трубкозуб был нелеп. Но совершенно обворожителен. Иначе и быть не могло, ведь всякую тварь можно создать только одним способом: по образу и подобию своему.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Что касается венца творения, то это ещё один пункт, по которому Кроули не был согласен со Всевышней. По его нескромному мнению это определённо был никакой не прыгунчик. А людям он отводил почётное третье место, сразу после трубкозубов.


End file.
